


Spinning

by bechloeisgay



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Female Character, Developing Relationship, Eventual Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Girls Kissing, Happy Ending, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Light Angst, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloeisgay/pseuds/bechloeisgay
Summary: "What has changed?" Chloe took another step. "You were fine before this performance. Is it because you saw me kiss him?" Her voice only a whisper."How did you know?" Beca asked."I didn't really, you just confirmed it" Chloe chuckled.





	Spinning

"Fuck.." Beca muttered to herself as she collapsed onto her hotel bed. 

She stared up at the ceiling fan that was currently spinning above her. It made a few creaking noises on each spin while sending a nice calming wind onto Beca. The fan to Beca felt it represented her mind, as cliche as it had sounded. Spinning endlessly and never for a second slowing down. That had been her entire night. 

From the moment she stepped on stage to the moment she stepped off to see Chloe, it had been an endless whirlwind. She was angry, upset, frustrated. Probably every name in the book Beca would use. But there was one word she really didn't want to use or even admit she felt. Which was "love" because once she admitted that, it felt like she had been defeated. Defeated because Chloe chose Chicago over her. And the woman she fell in love with was gone for good. 

So the fan kept spinning along with Beca's mind. Her eyes remained locked on the object above her trying to escape the rest of her thoughts or erasing what she had seen moments before. But, just then the door bursted open. 

"Don't-" Chloe cut herself off; seeing Beca just laying face up on the bed. "Beca?" 

"What?" A very monotone reply. 

"Thought you and Theo were on a plane to Los Angeles already?" Chloe asked. 

"What? Did I disappoint by being here?" Beca asked, not bothering to even look at her. 

"Beca, seeing you is never a disappointment" Chloe sighed. "But, I need the room. You know...Chicag-"

"You can't get your own?" 

Beca had sat up entirely as those words fell from her mouth. Her eyes looked up to glare at the redheaded woman standing across from her. She had averted her eyes briefly to see the hotel room door slightly open with a shadow casted from outside the door. Automatically Beca knew it was him. 

"The hotel is booked out" Chloe explained.

Beca sighed; running a hand through her hair. 

"I haven't even packed my fucking shit. I wanted to spend some time with you before I left for good and I-" 

"Fo-, for good? Wait..what?" Chloe stammered. 

"Yeah.." Beca nodded.

Their eyes were locked together as Beca had come clean about her plans. She wasn't ever going to tell Chloe she never planned on coming back to maybe even just visit. But, it had escaped before she could catch it. And when she said it, she swore she saw pain across Chloe's eyes. 

"Just uh.." Chloe muttered under her breath before walking to the door. "Can you give us like two minutes?" Beca heard her whisper. "Thank you.." She said before shutting the door. 

Silence had fallen from there. Chloe didn't even walk back over to stand across from Beca after shutting the door. She was still holding onto the handle as her eyes just remained locked on the woman who was sitting on the bed. 

Chloe had to swallow hard to hold down the sobs she felt coming up. She wanted to let them escape already and collapse into Beca's arms. She wanted to feel Beca hold her like she did all those times Chloe felt she needed to cry. Beca held her in a way nobody else ever could. It was a feeling that couldn't so easily be replicated. 

Slowly Beca looked up from her lap to see Chloe staring right back at her. When their eyes met, they knew what was felt. The sadness and sorrow their eyes gave away couldn't be denied. They knew each other too well to not notice it. 

"Bec-" 

"I don't want to see you again" Beca quickly choked out. 

Seven words had felt like seven gunshots attacking Chloe's heart and it felt like knives cutting across Beca's tongue when she said it. It was true, yes. But it wasn't either. She only didn't want to see her because she couldn't face the woman she fell for. Yet there was never a time Beca didn't want to see Chloe. 

And for Chloe? Those words felt like she was being shot repeatedly. Beca was her best friend. Her best friend basically just said she was the reason that she would never be coming back. Chloe never imagined she would drive Beca away after all these years. 

"What?" Chloe asked. 

"It's super complicated.." Beca shook her head. 

That had seemed to spark a fuse in Chloe. She found herself pushing off the door handle to walk over to Beca. This time a little bit closer then where she was before. Beca's eyes had averted hers once more by just looking down like the floor was more interesting. 

"Well explain it because this is bullshit" Is all Chloe could manage to say. 

"Chloe, I-"

"Oh don't do that!" Chloe's voice raised. "After everything! All these years and everything we have done and everything we've been through, you just want to run away?!" 

Beca was silent. No words spoken. Her eyes still looking down. 

"When did you revert back to your freshman years where all you did was run away?" Chloe asked. 

"I never said I wouldn't text or ca-"

"Oh you don't have to because I know this Beca" Chloe said. "And she has no intentions on calling or texting if she already planned on never coming home to me again, right?" Hands firmly on her hips as she glared down the woman. 

Beca just shrugged her shoulders while shaking her head once more. She finally looked up to meet Chloe's angry stance and hurt eyes. Her own stomach turned a bit knowing that they were going to fight. This could have been avoided, but deep down Beca wanted this. She wanted a reason to leave and never look back. And fighting Chloe could be her ticket to do so. 

"Home to you?" Beca asked. "I'm not him" Beca tried to keep the attitude covering her voice filled with pain. 

She saw Chloe swallow down another lump in her throat before just shaking her head frantically. 

"No, no" She repeated. "You're not him. He's not you. You're, you" She stumbled on words. 

"What?" Beca asked. 

"I don't know.." Chloe muttered. "I just, you're leaving" A crack to her voice was heard on the last word. "You'll never be in the same apartment with me again" 

"Well you know we both had to go live our lives eventually" Beca said. 

"Yes, but together" Chloe said with an exaggerated sigh. Beca swore Chloe's foot even stomped a bit. "This is bullshit"

"That I want to go live my dream?" Beca scoffed. 

She was confused how they got here. Just moments before she swore Chloe waltzed in here asking her to leave. But now, she was pissed off because Beca would be leaving to Los Angeles soon. And the only other time Beca saw this version of a two minded Chloe was after her breakup with Tom. 

They had dated about two years before Beca had started attending Barden. When Beca and Chloe became closer, Tom and her drifted. When they broke up though? Chloe was a hot mess. She was indecisive and always switching moods. Later Chloe explained that's how she dealt with heartbreaks and always had even if it was a bad coping mechanism. 

"Wait," Beca muttered. "You only ever act like this when your heart is broken.." 

Chloe was about to start ranting again, but she froze. Her eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights. She knew she wanted Beca to know her feelings for her some day. But, instead she just choked out, 

"You're the one who told me that you never wanted to see me again. So yeah, sorry if I'm a little overwhelmed" Chloe said in a snappy tone. 

"Didn't I say it was complicated?" Beca had sighed. 

The woman had stood up from the bed to shrug the golden colored leather jacket off her shoulders. She let it fall down onto the chair beside the dresser before starting to take the clips holding her hair up down. Her eyes had looked in the mirror to see Chloe meeting hers. 

"Explain it to me" Chloe folded her arms against her chest. 

"What?" Beca asked. 

"I'm not stupid. You can explain complicated things to me and I'll understand" She explained. 

"Never said you were stupid, Chlo" Beca just shook her head; looking down on the dresser wood to see where she placed the hair clips. She only had one more to take out before her hair completely fell down. 

"Then explain it" Chloe said. 

She took out the last clip before looking back up into the mirror to meet Chloe's staring eyes once more. She had to flip her hair back a bit which she swore Chloe had licked her lips out of nowhere before speaking up again. 

"You going to talk?" 

"Do I have a choice?" Beca asked. 

"No" Chloe had simply put it. "I mean, if you're looking to abandon me? I think I deserve an explanation" 

"Not abandoning you-" 

"Then what do you call never wanting to see me again?" Chloe asked. "I call that abandonment" 

"Like you would know shit" Beca snickered before she quickly caught herself and turned around. "Fuck, no I-"

"Okay, wow" Chloe had just laughed in disbelief while putting her hands up. "You get a record deal and become an entirely different person. Do you not even know who I am?" 

"Of course I know who you are. I didn't even mean that" Beca shook her head. "I'm so fucking sorry" 

"You're the only one who knows about that and yet you-"

"I know what I just did and it was fucked" Beca said. 

Chloe had been abandoned as a kid by her family multiple times. That was until when she was sixteen they had left her at her uncle's doorstep and never looked back. It had explained why she made The Bella's her family because she couldn't have her own. So for Beca to even make a comment like that was something she never would do. 

"You think?" Chloe asked. "But you know what's more fucked?" She cursed. "You wanting to never see me again" She answered her own question. 

"I'm an asshole," Beca said. "And I just proved that. So why would you even want to see me again?" 

"Because you're you," Chloe repeated her earlier words. "Not him. You" 

"Why do you keep saying this?" Beca asked.

Chloe just groaned before running a hand through her hair. She was trying to tell Beca without actually saying it. Just like all the times she had done so before. But, it seemed Beca was super oblivious to anytime Chloe tried. And maybe that was a sign. 

"Just.." Chloe shook her head. "Nevermind. I tried. I think Chicago and I are just going to find a place and-"

"I don't want to know" Beca turned back around to just look slightly down. But, Chloe could still see her face in the mirror. It was covered in the pain she tried to hide. 

"How come?" Chloe asked. 

"Thought you were leaving" Beca muttered. 

"Oh I am.." Chloe nodded. "But I just want to know why you don't want to know what I'm going to do. Or, let Chicago do to me" 

"Just, can you go?" Beca didn't bother looking up. But, Chloe saw her fists clench and her eyes shut. 

Maybe this was it for her. Maybe this would be the way Chloe could get Beca to confess the feelings she always wanted her to say. She wasn't entirely sure if Beca had them. There were hints and rumors amongst the girls signalling she did. But, this seemed to confirm Chloe's suspicions. 

"Why?" Chloe took a step towards her slowly. "We used to share details all of the time, Beca" 

"Not anymore" Beca shook her head. 

"What has changed?" Chloe took another step. "You were fine before this performance. Is it because you saw me kiss him?" Her voice only a whisper. 

Beca's head snapped over to look at Chloe who was almost beside her, but still a few inches away from her. Their eyes locked together both trying to read what the other thought. But all that was said from Beca was, 

"How did you know?" Beca asked. 

"I didn't really, you just confirmed it" Chloe chuckled. 

Beca just rolled her eyes. 

"Fucks sake-"

"Why do you hate him?" Chloe cut her off. 

"What is this? Twenty questions?" Beca asked. 

"Yes, and I'll keep asking them until you answer me-"

"And if I don't?" Beca glared into her eyes. But, Chloe didn't even flinch. 

"Oh come on," Chloe chuckled. "I didn't give up back then and I won't now. Because I know you. And I know exactly what you're hiding" 

"Oh do tell," Beca laughed. "What am I hiding?"

"The fact that you don't want me to go fuck him, right?" Chloe asked. 

Beca's nostrils flared a bit at the idea of her leaving this room to him. Her fists clenched while her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head in annoyance. 

"What if I say no?" Beca asked. 

Chloe couldn't help but have the small smirk form on her lips. 

"I don't know," Chloe's voice softened with another step towards Beca. "Try it?" She asked. 

Beca had looked into Chloe's eyes harder then before. Chloe just returned the same stare. Chloe was now closer then before. Her hand that was on the dresser started to slide towards Beca's hand that was placed on the dresser. Both knew the tension had shifted. It wasn't their normal comfortable tension and it wasn't the stressful tension that they were just in. Instead, it felt like something they both craved yet feared. 

"No" Beca said barely above a whisper. 

Their fingers had touched and chills ran through their bones. The tension they both craved yet feared had just became true by a single graze of fingers. It was sexual and they both knew it. This time there was no running away before it happened or denying what they felt. Mainly because Beca just confirmed it. 

"Now what?" Beca asked. 

"I uh," Chloe blushed; averting her eyes to look around. "Didn't think you'd really say that. I mean I knew in my head if you did I would push you down on that bed and just start kissing you but uh-"

"I like that idea" Beca said. 

"And I-" Chloe met Beca's eyes once more. "Oh," She bit her lip. "Really?" 

Beca nodded. 

"Do you not?" 

"No" Chloe shook her head. "I want to. Trust me, I mean, that was my plan. I just didn't really think you'd finally fess up" 

"Me?" Beca couldn't help but smile. "You just stomped your foot earlier like a child because I'm moving" 

"Don't remind me" Chloe sighed. "I don't even want to think about you going on that plane" 

"I know.." Beca whispered. 

"We could have said all of this earlier and had time together" Chloe chuckled a bit. 

"How do you know we still don't?" Beca asked. 

"Because you signed contracts. I was sitting there as you did so" Chloe said. "You have to move away. You can't stay" 

"But who's saying you have to?" Beca asked. 

Both had just found themselves into another silence. Obviously they were comprehending everything that had just been laid out in front of them. Plus the proposition Beca just had brought up seemed heavy to both.

"Beca.." Chloe sighed. 

"I know, I know" Beca said. "It's a lot to ask of you. I know. I just," She sighed. "I fucking love you. Not in just a friend way. And the idea of living across the country without you just, shit" She cursed.

Two knocks at the door both made them look over like the door would open just from the knocks. Beca's fingers that still grazed Chloe's had moved over so they were on top of her's. The woman had turned her head over to see Beca staring down at their hands. Her own eyes averted down before back up. 

"You know I'm not actually going to sleep with him right?" Chloe asked. 

Beca just shrugged seeming to doubt the woman's words. Her head still hung low staring down at their hands. And Chloe took that as an advantage. 

She had leaned in slowly, letting her free hand move Beca's hair behind her ear. She hooked it around her earlobe before inching her face a bit closer. 

"Not going to him because instead I'll be here with you," A kiss on Beca's skin right by her ear. "In bed," She whispered. "Only with you" She said before placing a kiss on her cheek. 

Beca's face had flushed probably the deepest red Chloe had ever seen. But there was a small smile upon her lips. She had peaked her eyes up to meet Chloe's, but the moment had been cut off with another two knocks at the door. 

"Hang on.." Chloe whispered before walking away from the woman. 

It felt like a million steps to Chloe just to get to the door. She had no idea what she was going to say when she saw him. Just minutes ago they were making out and heading up here to do more then just that. But now, that wasn't the case.

She had opened the door and peaked her head around to see the soldier flashing back a smile. 

"Well?" He asked. 

"She uh," Chloe stumbled on words. "Her only pair of pants ripped" 

"What?" Beca asked outloud, confused by Chloe's excuse. 

"She's in denial" Chloe sighed. "So I'm just going to stay with her until she leaves tonight" 

"Oh, alright. No worries. I'll call you?" He asked, obviously confused himself. 

"Yeah," Chloe nodded. "See you later" 

She had quickly closed the door, letting her head fall. She let out the breath that was held in her chest before turning to see Beca leaning against the dresser. A smirk on her face. 

"Smirking?" Chloe asked. "Really?"

"Years, Beale. Years of being around the expert of getting out of things. Yet you still suck with the excuses!" Beca laughed. 

Chloe had pushed herself off the door, walking over to the woman. Both sharing the same playful smirk. 

"Do I?" Chloe asked. 

"Mhm.." Beca smirked. 

"Maybe we should work on that.." Chloe had whispered as she stood in front of Beca her hands placed on each side of the dresser, trapping the brunette in front of her. "What do you think?" 

"I think I want you to kiss me.." Beca confessed. 

Chloe smiled a bit, biting her botton lip. 

"What happens if we don't work though?" Beca couldn't help but ask. 

"I think we will.." 

Beca's eyes spoke before her words really could. Chloe knew to answer Beca's worry before it got out of hand. 

"And if we don't," Chloe started. "Then we figure it out from there. All I know is that I've been in love with you for years and that's never happened with anyone" 

"You love me?" Beca's voice was small, but sounded hopeful and her lips formed into a smile. 

"I guess" Chloe shrugged with a small smile. 

"I love you too.." Beca whispered as she let her arms wrap around Chloe's neck. 

There weren't anymore words spoken between the two. Instead their faces had inched closer while their heartbeats sped up in time. They could hear each other's breathing pattern become heavier until they felt each other's breath hitting their lips. 

This was it. The moment they both had wanted for years yet never thought would happen. Their lips were now brushing against one another as if they wanted to take in their last moment of just being friends while nothing more. But that moment could only last so long because Beca was the one to grow impatient. She leaned up an inch to let their lips finally melt together. Their eyes both shut, feeling lost in magical moment they had dreamed about. 

Chloe moved her hands off the dresser so they were on Beca's hips. She pulled her torso a bit closer so Beca's body pressed against her own. Beca's arms had locked around the back of Chloe's neck as if she was fearful the woman who pull away. 

Chloe was the one to lick Beca's bottom lip as if she was asking for permission to let her tongue join. Beca was quick to separate her lips and couldn't help but let a moan from her throat escape when she felt Chloe's tongue graze her own. And after that, they were lost. 

Both knew there was no going back anymore. Neither worried if this wouldn't work and they weren't scared of losing their friendship. The feelings just this kiss gave them made them know that this is where they were meant to be. They weren't supposed to be with anyone else. Both had found each other so long ago, but never realized they were each other's soulmate until now. 

"Shit.." Chloe had cursed between kisses. But she had pulled away just a little bit. Their lips still brushing against one another. 

"Chlo," Beca's voice sounded like a small whiney tone. "Come on.." She husked as she kissed her once more. 

"Mm, hang on" Chloe moaned. 

"What?" Beca asked. 

"I'm moving to LA with you" Chloe stated. 

"That's a lot to ask of you-"

"Beca, I can't.." Chloe shook her head. "I can't be without you or have you so far from me" She just kept shaking her head. Her voice shakey as if the idea was going to make her cry. 

"Am I that good of a kisser?" Bec asked. 

Chloe couldn't help but laugh at the younger woman's words. Beca always knew how to make her laugh when she needed it. 

"Yes," Chloe nodded. "The best kisser ever" She whispered. 

"I only have a small apartment in LA.." Beca said. "It's not like we ever have shared a small apartment before" She teased. 

"I guess we'll have to suffer being in each others face huh?" Chloe asked. 

"Guess so" Beca grinned a bit. "Can we continue now?" She asked. 

"Yeah, guess so" Chloe shrugged with a small smirk on her face. 

Beca had rolled her eyes before leaning up once more to lock their lips together. Chloe moved her hands from holding Beca's waist to this time wrap her arms entirely around her. Another moan from Beca's throat was heard signalling they had wound up back to where they started. And both knew that they never wanted this to end.


End file.
